beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Candace Pert
Dr. Candace Pert was an American neuroscientist who discovered the opiate receptor (the binding site for endorphins in the brain). “Most psychologists treat the mind as dis-embodied, a phenomenon with little or no connection to the physical body. Conversely, physicians treat the body with no regard to the mind or emotions. But the body and the mind are not separate, and we can not treat one without treating the other.” Astrology Candace Pert was born on June 26, 1946 in Manhattan (New York), USA. This moment suggests that she was a Cancer sun, with either a late degree Taurus moon or an early degree Gemini moon. Within her Pluto in Leo generation, Dr. Pert was born with her lunar North Node in Gemini. Mercury in Cancer, Venus in Leo, Mars in Virgo. Interpretation North Node in Gemini could indicate a propensity for processing duality, which she greatly succeeded in through her development of theories that solved the 'mind-body problem' through her development of the concept of a BodyMind. Legacy https://bzsm.net/2013/09/24/the-molecules-of-emotion-candace-pert-1946-2013/ (obituary) "Dr. Pert was a neuroscientist, pharmacologist and a “bona fide member of the club” of the National Academy of Sciences. In science terms, that is the “NFL” of the intellectual of the intellectuals. She is credited for unlocking a chemical mystery of the brain, while in graduate school, and being at the center of one of science’s great discoveries. In the early 1970s, she discovered the opiate receptor- the first verified receptor in the brain and the one responsive to pain medication such as morphine and Oxycodone." http://candacepert.com/achievements/ "The discovery of the opioid receptor would, in 1978, earn the coveted Albert Lasker Award, often a precursor to the Nobel Prize. The award went to Solomon H. Snyder, who headed the lab where Candace did the work. Dr. Pert was not cited. The award also went to University of Aberdeen researchers Hans Kosterlitz, and his junior scientist John Hughes for the enkephalin discovery. She tells the story in her 1997 book, “Molecules of Emotion”. Candace quickly went on to head her own lab at the NIMH where she worked for many years, and from that vantage was an effective and life-long advocate and champion of women, and women scientists especially, via her commentaries, mentoring and support." "Her earliest work, while still a graduate student, launched the new field of molecular neuropharmacology whereby the receptor mechanisms within the brain that are responsible for the actions of psychoactive drugs could be determined, and new drugs created. Her methods subsequently became, and remain, widely used by many researchers to identify and study peptide and hormone receptors. She proved acupuncture induced pain relief was due to the stimulation of beta-endorphin release, as was bliss from sexual release. From her pioneering NIMH work in the early to mid-1980’s arose her next notable accomplishment, a molecular theory of the emotions as bridging both mind and body. In fact Candace declared there was no distinction and coined the term BodyMind to note this." Books Molecules of Emotion Category:Neuroscience Category:Natal Astrology Category:Scientists Category:Pluto in Leo Category:NN in Gemini Category:Sun in Cancer Category:June